Alexander Jerusalem
Alexander Jerusalem is a Conduit that is also an undercover agent for the Prophets, who has the goal to imprison anyone who finds out about the truth of the ancient city, Columbous. To him, anyone who knows too much information, is too much of a threat and must be punished. Appearance Alexander wears a long red robe with two belts around his waist. Underneath he wears gold and black armor. His face is completely covered by a mask that is white and gold. The only part of his face that is visible are his eyes, which are a very light blue. No one knows how Alexander really looks behind his mask, not even the government. Personality Alexander is serious most of the time, and all about business, with the goal of getting the job done. He is sick-minded, watching the severe pain of others, and simply just laughing at them with no intentions of helping them. With his sick-mindedness, he also has a sadistic side constantly taunting and infuriating his targets. When it comes to someone getting in the way of his goals, he is merciless and hard on them. Even if someone weren't to get in the way of his goals, fighting him is fatal. History Alexander is a very mysterious man. No one knows who he is, where he came from, why he became an undercover agent for the Prophets, his intentions, and not even where he is imprisoning the people that he captures for knowing the truth about Columbous. With him being so mysterious. The Prophets keep an eye on him, but even with keeping an eye on him, they still manage to find nothing about him. They can't even get an idea of what his intentions are. Every attempt of finding out where he imprisons the people is an absolute failure, as they are also not even aware of where he puts them. One known thing about this man, is that he has killed many people and have caused pain to many people. People fear him, and are even afraid to speak his name. His name is not to be said, as he is a bad topic to talk about. The number of victims he stepped in the blood of are countless. Inventory *'Indestructible Mask': Although not said, Alexander's mask has proven to be indestructible, deflecting bullets, taking slashes from swords, and hurting the hands of countless victims with high strength. *'Rapier': Alexander has a rapier, that he uses to fight in the European sword-fighting, fencing. Abilities Human Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Alexander's strength is Superhuman. He was able to break a building in half with one strike and create a gust of wind strong enough to knock a whole crowd of rioting people away with just a swipe of his arm. *'Superhuman Endurance': Alexander has been shown to have superhuman endurance. He has walked away from many fights with formidable opponents, with little to no injuries at all. He has even been knocked off of a 200 feet tower and knocked by a bear off a mountain landing into several trees then hitting the ground. *'Superhuman Agility': Alexander has been shown to be extremely agile being able to move quickly and utilize lightning fast strong attacks. He is very acrobatic and has jumped off of many cliffs landing squarely on his feet. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Alexander is a master at hand-to-hand combat. He can quickly counter attack multiple times, making him dangerous. He has the ability to use fast strong combos that can break even the best martial artists' defenses. *'Master Fencer': Alexander is extremely skilled in the European style sword-fighting with a rapier. Supernatural Abilities *'Alchemy': Alexander has the ability to do Alchemy meaning he is able to create objects out of nothing and drain life from his opponent. **'Guilty Grip': Guilty Grip is an ancient alchemy based Slavic curse used through powerful alchemy and a medium that held the malice and hate of the Alexander's victims. The curse imbues the victim's arm with the pain and suffering of all those who Alexander has killed. This leads to excruciating pain for the victim subjected to this curse, rotting it from the inside out until it inflicts the whole body, killing the victim. The inflicted arm then glows a bright red as the curse over takes it. Under normal conditions, the curse leaves the arm with deep red veins growing over it. As it progresses, the curse spreads further covering the victim's skin in red markings. To start the curse, Alexander needs to place his blood upon the weapon in question, perhaps through either several wounds or one serious one. Another stipend might be that the caster has to be within physical contact of the weapon. To remove the curse, Alexander needs to be in contact with the weapon of one cursed, and needs to be fatally wounded while chanting the incantation. **'Magic': Alexander can focus his magical energy into his arm and use it to stun anyone who he hits, and followup with any attack he desires. Additionally, he can fire the focused energy in highly damaging blast to his opponent. Using his alchemy he can create three large crystals which focus together along with his magical blast and creates a large deadly beam of magical energy, Category:Character